


Carry You Anywhere

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompts for domestic fluff, proposal fluff, Bucky carrying Tony bridal style... basically <strong>all the fluff</strong>, because I made people cry with "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631833">A Respectful Distance</a>."</span>
</p><p>When he first came to live in the Tower, Bucky hated waking up. There was always that moment of uncertainty, the little jolt of panic as he tried to figure out where he was. Who he was.</p><p>Of course, he hadn’t enjoyed sleep much back then either. The insomnia was exhausting, and his life had been a bit of a nightmare, but now he could look back on those days through the rose tinted glasses of nostalgia. After all, his inability to sleep was what led to him and Tony spending more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Bucky's favorite time of day is waking up because when he wakes up Tony's there in his arms sleeping. when they had first gotten together Bucky always tried to keep his metal arm away from Tony but Tony was having none of that and now Tony always sleeps on Bucky's left, his head resting on Bucky's chest with his metal arm wrapped protectively around his body. Tony has claimed that metal arm, even repainting the star on it a hot rod red with a gold outline. Bucky doesn't mind one bit.
> 
> Imagine Tony and Bucky being all cute together while doing stuff like brushing and flossing, going to the bathroom and talking through the open door, folding each other’s laundry. Bonus *squee* for making it sexy :D
> 
> Imagine sappy sleepy cuddles, Bucky in Tony’s lap, nuzzling the arc reactor, Tony leaning down to bury his face in Bucky’s hair, falling off the couch because no position is quite comfy enough to do that in sitting up, and the couch is too narrow to lay two people on. Imagine them leaning on each other and holding hands on the way to the bed where there’s space to cuddle.
> 
> Imagine several instances in which Bucky carries Tony bridal style to bed after he’s passed out.
> 
> Ok. That Bucky guilt prompt fill was way more feels than I could handle. so. Imagine Bucky proposing to Tony in the most romantic way imaginable. No angst. All the fluff!

When he first came to live in the Tower, Bucky hated waking up. There was always that moment of uncertainty, the little jolt of panic as he tried to figure out where he was. Who he was.

Of course, he hadn’t enjoyed sleep much back then either. The insomnia was exhausting, and his life had been a bit of a nightmare, but now he could look back on those days through the rose tinted glasses of nostalgia. After all, his inability to sleep was what led to him and Tony spending more time together.

They gravitated toward each other night after sleepless night, until it was comfortable, natural, the hours becoming something to look forward to rather than dread.

“Stay?” Tony’s voice had sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable.

Bucky had indulged himself, had scooped Tony up into his arms and carried him up to his room, depositing him in the large, empty bed. He knew for a fact that Tony hadn’t slept in days, so when he’d fallen deep asleep during the movie they were watching it had seemed wrong to just walk away and leave him there.

“Please?”

It was so soft, Bucky wondered if Tony even knew he’d said it out loud.

“Okay,” he answered before he could chicken out.

For a long, uncomfortable moment he’d just stared up at the ceiling, body stiff, heart racing. But then the bed had shifted, and Tony was there beside him, not quite curled against his side, but close. Close enough to feel the warmth of his body, the stirring of his breath against his skin. Feeling brave, Bucky reached out, and smiled when Tony’s hand caught his own.

They fell asleep like that, holding hands. They hadn’t stopped sharing a bed since.

Somewhere along the way, mornings became Bucky’s favorite time of the day. He would wake up and Tony would be there, warm and in his arms, curled protectively around him like some sort of snuggly octopus. Tony always slept on the left side of his body, despite his initial attempts to keep the cold metal part of himself away from his bedmate.

To Tony, the bionic arm was more or less his security blanket, which made it impossible to feel self-conscious about, or ashamed of the arm. Tony rubbed up against it like a cat, would fog it up with his breath and then draw shapes in the condensation. Tony was always holding Bucky’s left hand, warm flesh fingers linked with metal. He’d even repainted the star, giving it the Iron Man color treatment, the hot rod red outlined in gold.

Curious, Bucky had asked what it was about the arm that Tony liked so much, then sat there stunned as Tony rattled off reason after reason. The hum of the mechanics was soothing to him, much like the soft sound of the arc reactor whirring in his chest. Apparently it gave off a smell that reminded him of all of the  _good_  bits of his childhood, time spent building and soldering and inventing. On and on, until it began to get ridiculous and Bucky just laughed, and made him stop.

Mornings weren’t just nice because he was able to wake up and find Tony there. They had little rituals they performed together, the mundane domesticity of them a wonderful contrast to the insanity that was the rest of their lives.

“I was thinking blue today,” Tony announced, wandering into the bathroom.

“You wore that tie on Monday,” Bucky scolded, tugging it out of Tony’s hands, and draping it across his own shoulders, toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Did I? I can’t remember Monday, how can you remember Monday?”

“Because I love looking at you, and pay attention?” Bucky smiled as he resumed brushing his teeth. “Go with the red and brown,” he suggested. “Makes you look like a tasty little chocolate bar.”

Of course, with the toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth, it sounded more like, “Mmm wiff mm web mm brwnnmmw,” and so he wasn’t surprised that Tony just stood there in his boxers staring. Bucky shook his head, held up his finger, spat in the sink, and repeated himself.

Tony attempted to pretend he disliked the idea of being described as a tasty little chocolate bar, but since he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, nestled his face between Bucky’s shoulder blades, and hummed contentedly the entire time Bucky was flossing, he wasn’t very convincing.

“Dun wanna go anywhere,” Tony muttered, squeezing tight.

He dropped several kisses along Bucky’s shoulders, then blew a raspberry against his skin before ever so lightly dragging his bearded chin against the nape of Bucky’s neck. Immediately, Bucky squirmed, shivers running down his spine, because Tony was evil and so of course he had discovered the one ticklish spot on Bucky’s body.

The only proper course of action was to retaliate, which meant toothpaste kisses, sweeping Tony up into his arms, and carrying him back to bed.

Naturally, Tony was late for his first meeting of the day. Even worse, he was completely incapable of keeping the satisfied smile off of his face, which resulted in Bucky getting a text from Pepper. It was a photo of Tony smiling dreamily, paying no attention whatsoever to the stack of papers in front of him, and the message read:  _I hope you’re happy_.

Sure, it was supposed to be sarcastic, but Bucky couldn’t help but send back:  _Very much 100% incredibly happy, yes, thanks for asking. Tell Tony I love him._

He waited for Pepper to scold him, but it didn’t happen.

_You two are disgustingly cute. Natasha has sent photographic evidence. I’m so happy for you both._

She’d attached a photo Natasha must have taken during their last movie night, where he and Tony were curled around each other on the loveseat, Tony’s face buried in Bucky’s hair, each of them looking about two seconds from falling off the damn thing, because the furniture hadn’t been designed for an engineer to snuggle his super soldier boyfriend.

Over the course of the day, Bucky found himself looking at the photo again and again. They spent most of their time like that, if they could get away with it, snuggled together, like touching each other was the only way to recharge their batteries.

Sometimes Bucky sprawled on top of Tony, other times Tony curled up in his lap, and he’d lost count of the number of times he’d happily carried a sleepy Tony back up to their bed.

“You should just carry me everywhere,” Tony had joked once on the way upstairs. Only, Bucky got the feeling Tony wasn’t exactly entirely joking. He curled up in Bucky’s arms, sighing contentedly whenever he was carried, and so maybe he began doing it more than was entirely necessary.

“What the actual fuck?” Clint asked, dropping down from the vents in order to join them for breakfast.

“Hey,” Bucky called. He had Tony in his arms, which was only weird because Tony was making coffee while there. “Want bacon?”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “Don’t ask stupid questions.” And that was the last anyone said on the subject.

So Bucky looked at that photo of the two of them, stared at their stupid lovesick faces, thought of the fact that he folded Tony’s underwear for him, and that he knew all the songs Tony sang in the shower, and that they poked each other while gargling mouthwash because they were mature like that, and suddenly it seemed  _preposterous_ that they weren’t married.

“I’m going to ask Tony to marry me,” he told JARVIS and the bots. Bucky manfully managed not to scream when DUM-E rolled over his foot in excitement.

“I’m going to ask Tony to marry me,” he told Pepper and Rhodey over lunch. Pepper squealed, then looked mortified, covered it with a cough, then stopped caring because Rhodey had begun clapping excitedly and bouncing in his seat.

“I’m going to ask Tony to marry me,” he told Steve and the Avengers, and was almost crushed to death in a hug avalanche. Steve went so far as to lift him off the ground and spin him in a circle.

He pondered big showy proposals, like having Rhodey skywrite something, or having everyone perform a musical number, fireworks, and serenading him, but it all felt too overblown.

Instead, he made and brought dinner down to the workshop—all of Tony’s favorites, of course—then swept him up in his arms, and carried him upstairs, the two of them exchanging lazy kisses along the way.

“When I first moved in, I thought surviving was as good as it would ever get, the best I could hope for,” Bucky said, nuzzling Tony’s cheek, “and that was me being  _optimistic_. But then, somehow, sleepless nights became something I looked forward to, because it meant I’d be seeing  _you_.”

“Buck,” Tony murmured, stroking his hair.

“It was weird, actually having something to look forward to again,” Bucky continued. “Before I knew what was happening, I had you in my arms, in my life, and I thought it couldn’t possibly get any better. Except, Tony, it gets better every single day. Every morning when I get to wake up with you beside me, I swear I fall even more in love with you.”

Tony was grinning, his head ducked a little in embarrassment. “Funny, I feel the same way.”

Bucky nudged open their door, carried Tony inside, where music was playing softly, and the lights were low. Tony’s smile grew even brighter as he looked around. There were photos of the two of them everywhere, smiling at each other, snuggled together on the couch, dancing, doing the dishes, sleeping curled around each other. Some were from their friends, some from their own collection, and others JARVIS had retrieved from his databanks.

Largest of all was a photo of the very first time he’d carried Tony upstairs.

“What?” Tony murmured, his eyes wide as he looked around, clearly at a loss for words.

Bucky set him down on his feet, then dropped to his knee, pulling the ring out of his back pocket.

“Tony, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Bucky declared, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. “Will you marry me?”

Tony burst out laughing, then flung himself at Bucky, which caught him by surprise. He found himself sprawled across the floor, pinned under a very happy Tony Stark.

“Yes,” he almost shouted, kissing Bucky breathless. “Yes, yes, Bucky, I love you, yes, absolutely yes, all of the yes.”

“So, yes then?”

Tony kissed him again, although it was a bit ridiculous. They were both laughing—maybe even crying a little—and rolling around on the floor like a couple of kids, until Tony was pinned, and staring at the ring now on his finger.

“We need to have the sappiest wedding ever,” Tony declared, once Bucky had kissed him until he was pink in the face. “I love all the photos,” he added, after kissing Bucky back, until they were each squirming, and panting, and doing more than a little groping.

“Nice touch?”

Tony grinned. “Very nice touch.”

Which, yes, understandably led to lots of  _nice_  touching.

Two hours later, when they staggered out into their living room to help themselves to some of the celebratory cake Bucky had prepared, Tony narrowed his eyes and pointed accusingly.

“Really? A shot of me on the toilet with you on the other side of the door eating cereal made it into the romantic photo mix?”

Bucky grinned and stole Tony’s forkful of cake. “What can I say? I’m blinded by love.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's too sweet. I'm dying. I need angst now. XD Speaking of which, the sequel for "[December 19, 1991](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3530903)" has been written!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)


End file.
